


Trouble For Branch

by Angelleap77



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77
Summary: A troll in the village who has feelings for the gray survivalist decides to cause trouble for him. If she can't have him, she feels nobody should.





	1. Chapter 1

She was really mad at me and I had no idea why. Poppy wasn't generally like this. Usually when she had a problem with me or anyone else, she approached us head on. This time, no matter how many times I tried to ask her what was going on, she would simply glare at me and walk away without saying a word. At this point, I wasn't sure what to think. Even I wasn't ever this rude. I at least acknowledged someone when they spoke to me, even if it was just a nod or a snarky comment, so for Poppy to be this rude and not bother telling me what was going on, that was completely out of character, especially for her. I hadn't even been making warnings about the Bergen's in almost a month, so I knew that couldn't be the reason for this sudden change in attitude towards me. I had to find out what was going on and soon, if for no other reason than to get over this paranoia that I did something that was unforgivable.

It was 3 days later when I finally noticed something odd. I wasn't the only one being treated differently by the others of the colony. DJ Suki was also being ignored and she was just as confused as I was about the whole situation. Poppy was even going so far as to plan a party and the music using someone other than DJ, which was unheard of. DJ was the go to girl of the colony when it came to music. She could put out a set of songs that could have the colony rocking for weeks on end, so why Poppy was suddenly asking someone else to handle the music for an upcoming party and ignoring her like she was ignoring me, there was definitely something wrong with the whole situation. In my case, I could handle being ignored, well... mostly. DJ however was another story entirely. She was used to being the center of attention when it came to music, and here she was crying because she was totally confused on why she was being ignored. I hated seeing anyone cry, least of all a female. Call me a softie, but I always felt that it wasn't right to make any female cry, no matter the situation.

I couldn't handle seeing her cry, it was too much even for me to witness without doing something to try to make her feel better. Walking over to her was the easy part, nobody bothered to get in my way. It was this point that I totally felt I needed to step out of my comfort zone, so here we go. I lift my hand and set it on DJ's shoulder, getting her to look up in surprise at me, her eyes loaded with tears ready to fall and confusion clear on her face. I perk up my ears slightly when I hear the light whisper of her voice, making out the words 'whats going on? why me? what did I do wrong?'.

"I doubt it was you at all, DJ. They're all ignoring me too. I honestly wish I knew why. Whatever is going on, it has to do with me and you, and no clue what that could even be. Heck, we haven't even really spoke in 3 weeks, so no idea what's going on right now. Last time we even were in the same location at the same time was at Biggie's special bake sale he had almost a month ago." I let out a huge sigh and glance around, seeing several other trolls looking our way and questioning what was going on.

Poppy was definitely furious though. She notices the interaction from a distance, not even sure what was being said, but walks over and points her finger at me and DJ. "AH HAH! I knew I would catch you two together eventually. You both have some serious explaining to do and don't even try to worm your way out of this. It's not going to work in your favor."

"Whoa, whoa.. calm down Poppy. What the heck is going on and what are you talking about? You have been ignoring me for days and been treating Suki like crap. Personally, for me it doesn't matter, but Suki? What the heck are you thinking treating her like this? She's crying Poppy... crying. She's just as confused about all of this as I am. I think the one needing to do the explaining here is you." I was not happy at all, well.. for me thats normal I guess. I am gray after all so my mood is erratic at best. This situation had my blood boiling though so Poppy better have a good reason for all this.

"Oh I see, you're going to throw this at me? Seriously Branch, I expected better from you. I don't like people that bold face lie to me or hide things from me, and you clearly are doing both. Would have been nice to hear from the two of you personally about you getting married, but I guess I had to hear about it from someone else. Friends don't hide things like that Branch."

"Wait.. what? Marriage?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Even DJ had a look of disgust and confusion on her face. "We aren't getting married, Poppy. No clue who told you that, but me and DJ aren't even together. That's just... gross in my opinion. Don't get me wrong, I like DJ's music, but that's as far as it goes. I don't even like girls in that way, I prefer males. I thought for sure you knew that already. Who the heck told you something that crazy?"  
Poppy just looks at me dumbfounded, like she had been told the Earth was flat. "You're not getting married? That's not what Kara told me. She told me you and DJ have been making plans for weeks, even going so far as to hide your plan making down in your bunker where nobody could listen in to what was being said."

"Okay, time out, hold everything right there. Kara told you this? Poppy, think about it. KARA HATES ME, she would do anything and everything possible to make my life a living hell, even going so far as to drag an innocent person into the mix to make it worse than it would be if she targeted me alone. This is her way of starting trouble again. It's been a recurring pattern with her. Every 2 months, she does something or says something to cause people to get pissed off at me about something or to cause everyone to flat out ignore me. You would think everyone else would have noticed that pattern by now. It's been consistently like this for over 3 years now and it's steadily getting worse every year. Now, either it is that she just flat out hates me, or she's got some weird feelings for me that I don't even wanna know about. Either way, this time she dragged DJ into it, and you know how I hate to see any girl cry. Call me a softie, but I don't like seeing any girl cry for any reason."

Poppy clearly was thinking now, fitting it all together in her mind and dropping her ears back. "I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have listened, I should have just come to you both and asked if it was true rather than acting the way I did. I know that doesn't fix the damage already done, but I hope you both can eventually forgive me. It just seemed like something you would do in secret." Poppy stops a moment before her jaw drops slightly and she looks my way again. "Wait a moment, you prefer males? Sorry, my brain just took a step back to process that."

"Yes, I prefer males. I thought for sure you knew that ages ago, especially considering how many times you gave me weird looks for checking out males as they walked by me. If I had no choice but to marry a girl, no offense to you or DJ, but I would likely choose Smidge. She's really feisty and you know I like feisty, but seeing as how I don't like girls in that way, then ya. As it is, I already have my eyes on 2 males, but I can't say anything to either of them because I don't know if they would look at me in the same way." I sneak a quick peek over at DJ, seeing her settling down a bit and looking at me weird because of my preference for other males. 

DJ shakes her head and looks at me weird. "You like other males? I likely should have guessed with how often I have openly seen you checking out the other males of the village but even still, that's not an easy thing to accept. As for the males of the village that are the same way Branch, that's a very short list. There isn't too many guys that prefer other males, likely because of the idea that male trolls can't get pregnant."

I couldn't resist the smirk that crossed my face hearing that. "Oh, but that is where you are mistaken dear DJ. Both of my parents were males. I was born from a male troll. It's just rare to see 2 males together anymore but that doesn't mean that males can't reproduce like females can. The only type of pairing that can't have a baby alone is 2 females. There is a reason why 2 males can reproduce though but I think I better not say anything." I glance over at Poppy and the other trolls that had gathered around to hear the discussion. Many of them were in shock at the idea that 2 males could indeed produce trollings just like the typical male/female couples. A naughty grin crosses my face as I thought of the main reason for why 2 males could reproduce like a typical pairing and yet 2 females couldn't, but the presence of trollings there kept me from actually saying it out loud.

Poppy glances at the trollings a moment before noticing the naughty grin on my face before leaning in and whispering to me. "What reason would that be if I may ask?" She turns bright red when I whisper into her ear the reason. She tries to hold back from busting up laughing and shakes her head when others started asking what the reason was. DJ leans towards me next and asks what the reason was. Chuckling slightly, I lean towards her ear. "It's because with 2 males, at least there is penetration, unlike with 2 females."

DJ chokes up and turns bright red in the face before landing on the ground rolling in laughter. She obviously had not been expecting that for an answer, so seeing her rolling on the ground laughing for the first time in 3 days was a welcome sight. It was much nicer seeing her laughing and not crying. Glancing over at the other trolls, I get a quick glance at Kara who was near the back of the group. She did not look happy at all as she turned away and stalked towards the edge of town where her pod was hidden in the shrubs. Peeking around at everyone else, I could easily see that they had accepted the change again and were back to being willing to talking to me and DJ like before. I catch a quick glimpse of Creek and Guy Diamond off to one side, chatting away with Biggie, Smidge, Fuzzbert, and Cooper. Even the occasional mew from Mr Dinkles did not go unnoticed. Everything once again seemed to be settling down, but with my revealing various pieces of information, I knew things were far from being over.

...  
Chapter 1, and yes, this was in Branch's POV. Kara is an originally character of my own making. Little inside sneak peek on her, she secretly likes Branch and the main reason she is doing what she is, is because she knows she can't have him and wants to ensure nobody else wants him either by trying to cause the colony to hate him.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides waiting to cause another issue is no longer an option and chooses her next targets.

Branch wanders into the village again 2 days after the issue with Kara. He had tried to do his shopping a few days prior but because people were ignoring him, he wasn't able to pick up anything. Nobody had even bothered to try to help him at that point. Upon entering the village, he couldn't help but notice the looks the others were giving him again. His usual backpack was on his back in order to take back the items he needed to the bunker, but that didn't seem to be the focus everyone had. They instead noticed he had switched clothes for a change, something none of them ever expected. He had made a pair of tan shorts and a black vest to wear for a while in place of his usual leaf vest and patchy shorts. He was outgrowing those items anyways so a change of wardrobe was definitely in order.

As some of the trolls stop to check out the new look, Branch just does what he came to do, not really paying attention to everyone glancing his way. A few of the girls start pouting, remembering what he had said a couple days prior about his preference. Seeing him dressed as he was now had peeked their interest even more, so knowing his preference was torture to them. Kara also glances over his way and eyes up the new look, grumbling about Branch trying to gain attention to himself by dressing differently. She hated the idea that she couldn't have him and was thinking of ways to ensure nobody else wanted him either. She quietly goes over the list in her mind of who else was like Branch in their preference. She lists it off in her head.. Creek, Guy Diamond, Laurel, Star, and Carlton. She figured Creek and Guy were the only ones that would peek the interest of the survivalist, especially with how handsome both of them were. She knew Creek was highly desired by many in the colony and Guy was no different. It was now looking like Branch was aiming for top 5 on that most desired list himself with his current wardrobe change. The outfit didn't leave much to the imagination other than the baggy shorts.

Kara glances around, noticing the Snack Pack not too far away, most of them eyeing up Branch's new attire. Satin and Chenille seemed shocked that Branch was actually wearing something of his own making. They were inching closer to him to inspect the outfit, startling him in the process and causing him to drop an apple on his foot and yelping in pain. Shifting position, Branch retrieves the apple and looks at the fashion twins kinda odd. "Umm, hey girls. Is something wrong? Don't tell me I did something weird again, well... more so than normal." Satin gets hold of his vest in that moment and looks it over.

"Not bad, Branch. If you made this, you did a good job on it. We didn't realize you knew how to make your own clothes." Satin couldn't help but circle around Branch to inspect him from all directions, admiring how well made the outfit appeared to be. "In a way, we shouldn't be surprised since you are a survivalist, but it's still hard to imagine that you're just as proficient at making clothes as me and Chenille are."

Branch just gives her a weird look as she circles around him, completely taken off guard that he was actually being complimented on something he made. "Uhh, thanks. I figured it was about time to make something new. My old vest and shorts are getting worn out so I needed to do something. It's not much, but at least it's better than wearing nothing at all. I'm no glitter troll after all so going around naked is not an option for me." He smirks slightly when he overhears the Snack Pack giggling about his comment.

Guy Diamond decides to make light of that comment and walks over, nudging Branch lightly as he does so. "I would imagine you would turn heads if you walked around naked, not that you don't already." He winks at Branch slightly, causing Branch to turn an interesting shade of reddish gray/blue. "Personally, I have to question why you made the shorts so baggy, unless you're trying to hide something nice down there." He snickers slightly when Branch turns away, choking up out of sheer embarrassment. Branch certainly had not expected for Guy to so blatantly flirt with him in front of everyone else. Getting a quick peek over towards Creek, he notices the guru with a similar red face, but for a completely different reason. It almost appeared that Creek was slightly jealous, wanting to be the one to snag Branch for himself. If he was to actually speak up though and say it, he would likely chase Branch away rather than showing how much he desired Branch for himself.

Kara notices all this from a distance and walks over towards Branch and Guy. "Well, you know this could be a problem for you Guy. From the looks of things, Creek is upset. I think you're treading on his turf at the moment." She grins slightly at Branch as he openly glares at her for interfering. 

Her comments however only made Guy glance over at Creek and notice the looks for himself. He didn't seem overly worried though and winks at Creek as well. "Heyyyyy Creekkkk... you know I'd be willing to share him if you want." Guys tone takes on a bit of a naughty note near the end, suggesting he wouldn't mind a 3 way action. Creek and Branch share a look for a moment and both turn bright red, but neither seemed to reject the idea. "You knowwww.. it could be totally fun." Guy shakes his butt side to side for a moment, taunting Branch with the view since Branch was right behind him. He lets out a surprised squeak when he gets smacked across his bottom for doing that, turning and noticing a dirty grin on Branch's face. "Oooo... someone is eager." 

Kara steps away, fuming slightly that her plan to create a wedge between them only seemed to pull them closer to each other and in a most unexpected way. She certainly had not expected Branch to willingly go along with the prospect of a 3 way relationship. She squeaks a moment when she gets wrapped up in Smidge's hair and gets confronted by Poppy as well. Neither of them were happy about Kara trying to interfere yet again. They drag Kara off to the side away from the group to have a little chat with her about what she was doing. The sound of someone being slapped draws the looks of every troll in visual and hearing range. They had not expected someone to get smacked. They peek over to see what happened, noticing Kara with a hand-print across her face from where Poppy had slapped her for being foolish and trying to control and ruin Branch's life. She might not be able to get him either, but she certainly did not want to ruin his chance at happiness.

"You listen to me Kara and you listen good, if you insist on trying to ruin Branch's life all because you can't have him, there will be consequences. I don't mean a simple thing like community service either. The last troll to do something like this wound up being banished from the colony. Unless you want to wind up with the same fate, I suggest you leave Branch alone and quit trying to ruin his life. He deserves to be happy with whoever he chooses, even if that does happen to be another male. You have no say in his life and neither do I. Leave him alone... or else." Poppy steps away and rejoins the Snack Pack after saying that to Kara, noticing that most of the colony had heard what was said. Looking towards Branch, she notices Guy on one side of him and Creek on the other, both of them clearly wanting to make sure Branch was protected from anything Kara might try to do to him. Gray or not, Creek and Guy both had a thing for Branch and they were both willing to do whatever it takes to make him happy again and restore his colors, even if it took them the rest of their lives to do it.

...  
quickie chapter 2 :)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara waits a few days before trying again.

Kara was furious. Her plans to try to ruin things even more for Branch had failed. She was hoping to create an even larger wedge between him and the other trolls of the village so she could have him all to herself despite his preference, but everything she recently tried had resulted in failure. Her confrontation with Poppy just days prior had revealed to her that she would have to be super sneaky and make things look like accidents rather than something intentional. She still cared for him, despite his obvious preference for other males. She had decided after her confrontation with Poppy to watch from the sidelines and see if there was a chance for her to cause issues again.

She took notes as the days progressed, noticing that Branch enjoyed Biggie's triple chocolate cupcakes and cheesecake bars. Getting an idea, she picks up some from Biggie's bakery and decides to use them to her advantage. Since she also enjoyed them, it would go unnoticed about her selection choice. She snagged 6 of the cupcakes and a dozen of the cheesecake bars and took them to her pod to start her plan. Within an hour, she had done what she needed to do and takes the items over to Branch's bunker, leaving them at the door for him and carefully boxed up.

If all went according to her plans, everyone would assume that someone else was to blame for what would result and not her. To make it look like she was apologizing, she left a note with the box of cupcakes and cheesecake bars. "Branch, I should have just told you long ago how I felt about you, but even with you admitting you prefer males, I still would really like for us to be close. Please accept these cupcakes and cheesecake bars I got for you from Biggie's bakery as my apology for being the royal pain that I have been to you." Satisfied with her note, she leaves it with the box and scurries away.

Within a couple hours, her plan sets into motion as Branch staggers into the village and collapses near the edge of it. He was grayer than normal and didn't appear to be well at all. Several of the villagers glance over as he collapses and alert Poppy to the problem. Kara glances over and looks worried like everyone else. Others were giving her odd looks but she didn't seem to notice at all. She was hoping that what she did to the cupcakes and cheesecake bars wouldn't actually kill him but instead just make him sick. She wanted to make it look like it was caused by Biggie who she knew went both ways in his preference and that he was jealous. With the cupcakes and cheesecake bars being from Biggie's bakery, chances are things would be aimed at him rather than her.

Branch had the note gripped tightly in his hand when he collapsed, hoping to show it to Poppy. The note sounded sincere enough, but considering how things have been, he suspected something was amiss. Despite his paranoia, he had eaten 2 of the cupcakes and 2 of the cheesecake bars that had been in the box, not thinking anything of it because of it being from Biggie's bakery. The moment he started feeling sick, he knew something was off, and had tried to get to the village while he still had strength to do so.

Poppy, having been alerted to the problem, rushes over and reads the note in Branch's hand. She looks over at Kara with a nasty look for a moment before reading the note again and glancing towards Biggie who looked confused as to what was going on. Poppy didn't believe for a moment that Biggie was to blame for this but couldn't prove it unless she could gain access to the remaining cupcakes and cheesecake bars at Branch's bunker. She'd have to check on that later when she had more time. She calls over the medical trolls who quickly lift up Branch and take him to the medical pod. They all were really hoping that he would be okay.

...  
Quick update since I haven't updated in ages lol Work has been so nuts that I haven't been able to do much of anything online. Hopefully this update is okay for the moment. :)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions lead to one of the younger trolls being asked to help figure things out.

It was two hours later when the doctor finally had an answer for Poppy on Branch's condition. She was concerned considering the amount of poison she found in his system and wasn't entirely sure what to think of it. She knew Branch only tested poison in small amounts when he needed to test antidotes or medicines he made so the amount in his system was abnormal even for him. The amounts were almost 10 times the usual amount he consumed when testing medicines to counter the effects and it was always under supervised conditions in case the medicines he used didn't work.

Dr Saza steps outside and heads towards the royal pod, knowing that Poppy was there trying to figure things out. Upon reaching the royal pod, she knocks and is immediately greeted by Poppy who yanks the unsuspecting doctor into the pod with her. "I need to know! What did you find? Is Branch okay? Is he gonna die? Is he gonna live?? TELL ME!!!" 

Poppy was clearly very anxious and was shaking the poor doctor while spouting out all the questions. Dr Saza just looks at Poppy weird and waits till she was done with her rant before clearing her throat to respond. "Branch will be just fine. He's really sick but he'll live, thankfully. We did tests and found there is 10 times the normal amount of poison in his bloodstream than what is typically there when he's testing things to make his medicine's. It appears to be a very common poison so it's easy enough to fix. Thankfully we did have some medicine to help counter it but Branch will still need supervision for at least a day or two to ensure it's completely out of his system."

Poppy lets out a deep sigh and looks out the window a moment at the trolls outside enjoying the late summer weather. She was grateful that Branch was okay but the idea that someone intentionally poisoned him did not sit well with her. Her thoughts automatically went to Kara, despite the surprised look Kara had on her face just hours ago. She didn't believe for one moment that Biggie would do such a thing to Branch. Granted, Biggie did have a small crush on Branch, but he wouldn't go out of his way to poison someone. She also knew that Biggie didn't like stepping on people's toes when it came to chasing after someone so him trying to get between Creek, Guy, and Branch would not be something he would do.

"Thankfully Branch is okay but we still need solid proof of who did this to him. Honestly, I don't believe Biggie would do that to Branch. I think Kara is to blame, but until I do some investigating, I can't just go around pointing fingers and accusing people. I need solid proof before I do that. Recent events suggest that Kara is to blame, but until I have that evidence in hand, I can't blame her and kick her out of the village. What else did you find in your tests, Dr Saza?" She turns to look at the 34 year old female doctor as she asks this, knowing that sometimes expressions can speak louder than words and she wanted to get the reactions from the doctor as much as the words.

Dr Saza cringes slightly and shakes her head. "He ate something sweet. There was traces of chocolate and cheesecake type ingredients in his system, so obviously whatever it was he ate contained the poison. Had it not been mixed in that way, the poison amounts could have killed him. As it is, he is very sick and likely will be unconscious for the better part of the next day or two until some of the poison dissipates from his system. He's extremely lucky to even be alive right now, but considering how much of a fighter he is, I'm not overly surprised. He's stronger than we all give him credit for most of the time."

Poppy nods a moment and sighs. "Well, I guess that's good that he is okay, but now I have some investigating to do. Like I said before, I can't just flat out accuse someone without proof. I think I might know who can help me with sniffing out the problem. Our little blind friend Basil can definitely help with this. Because of his being blind, he had to compensate for the lack of sight with enhancing his other senses. His sense of smell is like.. 10 times that of everyone else in the village. If he can sniff out the poison used, then he can help us solve the issue very quickly. We just have to make sure that we don't accuse the wrong person." Poppy peeks out the window a moment to make sure nobody else was listening before turning back to the doctor again. "Since I suspect Kara is behind this, we have to make sure she doesn't try to remove any evidence from her pod before we have time to check it. Unfortunately, we also have to investigate Biggie's bakery so that way Kara doesn't say we're singling her out in our investigations. Granted she is the main one we will be checking on, but we don't want her knowing that, at least not right away. It doesn't seem possible that Biggie would do anything to hurt Branch. He likes him.. a lot.. so for him to hurt Branch doesn't seem possible for him. Kara on the other hand doesn't seem to have any issues with harming Branch in her pursuit of him, even disregarding his obvious preference. I have to ask you to keep an eye on her when you're taking care of Branch for me, at least till he wakes up and is able to tell us what happened."

"I can do that, no problem. I don't plan to have anyone in there other than you and maybe a couple of the others in the Snack Pack. I'm sure if Creek and Guy didn't get to come see him, they would have pouting fits and never let me hear the end of it." Dr Saza rolls her eyes slightly as she says that, knowing how Creek and Guy were usually pretty adamant about getting their way on things. She could easily see them in playful spats with the survivalist and getting their way on things. "I'll keep you informed on anything else that happens. In the meantime, I have to get back to the medical pod and see if the other nurses found anything new on the tests." She nods a farewell to Poppy and excuses herself from the royal pod to go back to her work. Poppy waves bye to her from the doorway before shutting the door and plotting her next move.

...  
boop.. next chapter :)


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy asks the village's blind troll, Basil, to help with the investigations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basil is not my character. He belongs to LinkCat and is being used in this story with her expressed permission to do so. She and I are basically partners here on the archive and share ideas, characters, and other things. If you would like to use any of our characters for your stories, feel free to ask either her or me. :)

It took less than an hour before Poppy decided to send a message to Basil asking for his help. Since he was blind, he wouldn't be able to read a message, so she sent a messenger to him asking for him to join Princess Poppy at the royal pod for an important meeting. It wasn't specified why Basil was being summoned, especially seeing as how he was always surrounded by many other trolls. They didn't want word getting out that Basil was going to help with the investigations on how Branch was poisoned.

Basil turns towards the messenger when they arrive, flipping his two tone blue and green hair around in the process, accidentally whapping the poor messenger. The messenger was used to it already but still squeaked when it clipped him just above his eye. "Sorry to startle you, Basil. Princess Poppy requests your presence at the royal pod. She has some important business to discuss with you privately." The young 15 year old emerald green troll nods a moment in response to the messenger. "Alright, I'll head right over. Thank you for the message." He wrinkles his nose a little bit as he picks up his bag that he had set down. He had been smelling some out of the ordinary things all morning and was certain that those smells had something to do with what the princess wanted to discuss with him. Walking towards the royal pod, he kept listening for any sounds of anything or anyone in his path. Just looking at him, nobody would suspect that he was blind. His eyes were normal color so for anyone to be told he was blind, they would have a hard time believing it.

Upon arrival at the royal pod, he was greeted by Poppy and pulled inside the pod in a hurry. It was obvious that whatever it was, it was urgent. "What can I help you with, Princess Poppy? The messenger you sent was rather vague, simply stating you had something important to discuss with me." The 15 year old was only slightly shorter than Poppy so was actually tall for his age. He often times turned heads with how handsome he was, even though he wouldn't be able to claim a mate for another 3 years.

"Yes, Basil, I am very sorry for the spur of the moment summoning, but we have a serious situation that I really need your help with. Branch was poisoned and I know that your sense of smell is 10 times that of anyone else in the village. If anyone can help sniff out the source of the poisons, then it would be you. We already have a suspect, but we can't single her out without her causing more problems over it." She raises an eye when Basil simply smirks, like he already knew who she meant.

"Oh you mean Kara? I kinda figured something was up. I've been smelling some weird smells coming from her pod most of the morning. Some of the smells were rather rancid, almost like poison smells. Without being in the room though, its hard to say for certain. Those smells combined with items from Biggie's bakery were very obvious this morning. There is definitely something going on, but I'll do what I can to help you figure it out."

Poppy was actually quite surprised at Basil's perception and nods even though he couldn't see her do it. "Yes, she is the main suspect. Like I said though, we can't single her out and have to investigate Biggie's bakery as well, just so Kara doesn't make complaints about us targeting her in the investigations. I don't believe that Biggie would do anything to hurt Branch, but Kara seems to have no issues with it. I really hope you don't mind helping us out with this issue. I care about Branch and seeing him like this because of something that Kara did to him, I really can't stand it. I can't just accuse her without proof to back it up. Not just that, but I also have to make sure she doesn't try to hide any evidence or move it to another location."

Basil shakes his head a moment and looks in her direction. "I wouldn't worry about that too much. Even if she does move the evidence, the smell lingers in the skin and clothes for at least 2 or 3 days. It wouldn't be a problem for me to sniff it out and identify the smells. I've been around Branch enough to know what each of the more common poisons smells like, so I could easily identify it. Even when mixed with food, I can tell the difference." His ears perk up a moment when he hears a loud thumping sound coming closer and closer to the village. "Well, took that hairball long enough to notice her daddy wasn't around."

Poppy raises an eye at that comment and peeks out the window, wondering why everyone was screaming. She notices everyone scattering in random directions trying to get away and then notices a Tokami kitten chasing around Kara and not looking happy with the female troll for some reason. Kara was screaming and had already peed herself in fright, before being pinned down by what she assumed was a feral Tokami. She didn't realize that the kitten was tame, having been rescued and nursed back to health by Branch. The kitten hadn't liked Kara from the start and had smelled her aroma around the bunker earlier that same day. She wanted to know why this female was messing with her daddy and where her daddy was. She had already noticed that Branch was missing and had come looking for him as it wasn't like him to be gone for that long without taking her with him. The kitten claws Kara across the face a moment before sniffing around looking for Branch and finally stopping at the medical pod and letting out high pitched mews from the outside. She didn't want to damage the pod, but could tell her daddy was inside.

Poppy gets super curious and gets pulled outside and towards the medical pod by Basil, much to her terror. She didn't realize the kitten was tame either and assumed they were going out there to their deaths. The kitten sniffs the air a moment and spots Basil, running over to him and licking him and Poppy across the face, getting a scream from Poppy thinking she was going to be eaten. Basil simply laughs and shoves the kitten away. "Scram you rotten hairball. Your daddy is sick. He'll be alright soon." The kitten settles back down on its hind legs and looks at Basil sadly, having a rough idea of what he said. Glancing at the medical pod again, the kitten inches over towards it and lays down close to it to wait for her daddy to come out. Most of the village was scared but seeing how Basil interacted with the Tokami kitten eased their fears a little bit. They didn't realize it was tame till now. Noticing how it reacted to Kara, they could easily tell that the kitten didn't like her at all and was protective of her daddy, Branch. Basil walks over towards Kara and starts whapping her sharply across the butt and arms with his hair, scowling at her in the process. "Whatever you did to make Mocha hate you, you're gonna regret that. She's Branch's pet and it's obvious she hates you. Stay away from Branch and Mocha, or you will answer to me."

Kara quickly retreats to her pod, not even bothering to answer Basil as she makes a run for it, slamming the door behind her as she finds refuge in her pod. Everyone else was laughing at the situation with Kara, their fear of the kitten replaced by admiration of how a predator that usually ate their kind, was a pet to one of them and showing a protective streak. They were hoping that this kitten stayed loyal to Branch and the colony even when it matured. Many of the single teenage girls and boys looked over at Basil, noticing his protective streak as well and had to be held back by their parents from pouncing the handsome and protective young male. Things were indeed becoming quite interesting.

...  
could not resist giving Branch a pet Tokami in this story. In case you didn't read any of my other stories where Tokami were involved, they are forest cats and usually eat Trolls as snacks. They get to roughly the size of a bobcat to us, but to a troll, thats still fairly huge.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins to find who poisoned Branch.

Poppy didn't want to wait any more. She had to find out who poisoned Branch and quickly and only had 2 or 3 days to do it in before the smells would dissipate and not even be able to be smelled by Basil. She calls everyone to the center of the village in the open space. "Okay everyone, as most of you know already, our survivalist, Branch, has been poisoned. We need to conduct an investigation into who did this and we will be trying to get it done as quickly as possible. Everyone's cooperation is expected and appreciated. If you don't cooperate with our investigations, we will assume you were involved in the plotting against Branch. I have recruited the help of one of our own to help find the proof we need to determine who is at fault. I am not going to specify who it is as I don't want anyone messing with that troll to hinder the investigations. I will be having random trolls join me when investigating pods. One of them might be my recruit or might not, you won't know. I am hoping to have this all figured out within the next 48 hours, so please bear with us during this time."

The other trolls just look among themselves and exchange confused expressions. Some knew about the issues and others did not. For them to not know about it was only because a couple of them were deaf, some were old and never left their pods, and others were just slightly anti-social, preferring to curl up in a chair and read a book than to actually join in with the parties and activities the rest of the colony was engaged in. The rest of the colony was aware of the issues going around with Kara and most of them were silently in agreement with Poppy, that Kara was to blame for what happened to Branch. Biggie was sobbing nearby, knowing he'd be investigated since the items used for poison Branch came from his bakery, at least part of the items anyways. He was cuddled into Creek and Guy, whispering to them that he too loved Branch and would never hurt him. He wanted whoever had done this to suffer. Creek and Guy exchange looks, wondering how this was all going to play out. Seemed to them like quite a few of them were in love with Branch in one way or another. If Branch had his normal colors, he would likely get chased by the entire colony.

Basil's ears twitched slightly, overhearing quite well what Biggie was saying to Creek and Guy. Basil too had a major crush on Branch. The survivalist had helped him learn so much in such a short amount of time, learning about medicines and herbs, poisons and their cures, and various other things. He was only 15, but he too wanted to claim the survivalist for himself. He was okay with the idea of sharing with Creek and Guy, but he wasn't sure he wanted to toss Biggie into the mix. For some odd reason, Biggie's large size intimidated him, though he couldn't see him to see how much of a teddy bear he really was. He knew from the height his voice came from that Biggie was the largest troll in the village. His own parents had been 15 and 16 when they mated, so Basil was under the assumption that if they could do it, so could he. The scent he could pick up from Guy and Creek was arousing enough for him, but when he was around Branch, the survivalist had an aroma of cedar, pine, spruce, maple, and fallen leaves all intermixed, a smell Basil found quite enticing and intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of the obvious outdoor scents that were embedded in Branch's skin. In his own pod at night, he often fantasized about ravishing the survivalist and claiming him for himself.

Basil shakes his head to clear it of the arousing thoughts and instead focuses on the chatter of those around him. Kara was quiet and paranoid. She had already tried to hide the evidence in her pod, opting to bury the bottles that once held the poison she used and trying to clean up as much as possible. She wasn't sure if they would arrive at her pod, but she wasn't taking chances. She had mixed basil leaves into a cleaner spray which helped to eliminate most of the odors from the poisons, or so she thought. She didn't realize that the poison smell was in her clothes, hair, and skin. The closer she got to Basil, the more he could smell it. When he started sneezing, Poppy was alerted immediately to the problem. Basil was pointing at Kara when Poppy glanced over. "It's her, the smell is all over her. No need for an investigation, it's her. I can smell it plain as day."

Kara goes to move and is immediately tackled to the ground by several trolls before she could get away. Poppy was already furious with her from her meddling in Branch's life, so this was the topper. "I guess I don't need an investigation. Thank you Basil for your awesome sense of smell to detect the poison scent on her clothes and skin." Poppy could pick it up a bit herself as she approached Kara. "I can smell it now too. Kara, until further notice, you are on pod arrest till we can determine what punishment to place on you. Right now, we are going to wait to see how long it takes for Branch to recover. If anything, we will allow him to determine your punishment. It's only fitting since you inflicted this upon him. Biggie, you are cleared of any wrong doing regardless of items from your bakery being used to cover up the poisons injected into them. It's not your fault that this happened."

The trolls that had tackled Kara to the ground wrap her up in their hair and carry her to her pod, securing the door from the outside to prevent her from leaving again. They were confused as to how any of their people could do such dishonorable things to another of their own. Such acts were usually punishable by banishment or death. Many of them felt that for poisoning Branch, Kara deserved to die for her actions. They had little way of knowing what Kara was planning next. She was already plotting one last and desperate act in regards to Branch, an act that she felt would get her banished permanently or killed. In her mind though, she didn't care what happened to her, she just wanted one chance to be with him, even if it wasn't consensual. 

Later that evening, Branch was awake and trying to escape the medical pod. He wanted to make Kara pay for what she had done and wasn't taking no for an answer from the medical trolls who insisted he lay back down and rest. He was lucky to even be alive at that moment. He was still slightly dizzy but he was trying to ignore that so he could get payback on Kara for causing this mess to begin with. He escapes the medical pod with some difficulty and manages to make his way to Kara's pod, not realizing what was in store for him on the other side of the door.

...  
boop :)


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does the unthinkable as a last chance effort, only to find out who is actually willing to kill to protect another, even against their normally sweet tempered personality.

Kara couldn't help but notice Branch approaching her pod, followed closely by Poppy, Biggie, Basil, Creek, and Guy Diamond. She just needed a short time to get Branch alone and it would be all over. She didn't even care at this point if she died, she just wanted one shot at the handsome survivalist. Noticing the looks on everyone else's faces showed their concerns for Branch who was clearly still not 100% back to normal. How he managed to escape the medical pod she wasn't sure, but she was going to use that moment to her advantage. She could easily hear Poppy telling Branch at that moment that he had every right to decide Kara's fate, especially considering what she had done to him.

As soon as they arrived, Branch and Basil both stepped into Kara's pod and the door shut behind them. Kara knew Basil was blind, so she decided to use that to her advantage. She quickly wraps her hair around Branch's body and mouth and yanks him down to the floor, seeking to take advantage of him while she had the chance. Since he wasn't all that strong at the moment from the poison, she was able to quickly overpower him and yank him to the ground underneath her. Muffled screams from Branch for Basil to help him alerted Basil to the problem right away, kicking in his instincts to protect what he already felt was HIS.

Basil runs over and yanks Kara off Branch, ignoring the yelp from her in the process. She honestly had not expected Basil to know her exact location in the room. She didn't realize his hearing and sense of smell were that keen to be able to pick up on any of that. Basil flings Kara to one side and pulls Branch to his feet, feeling the shudders running through Branch's body from the assault on him. He pulls him to the door and calls for Poppy and the others to come in and quickly.

Poppy hears the call and rushes in along with everyone else. "Okay, what happened now? I know Branch came in to try to find out why Kara was doing all this to him, but what happened?" She looks around, noticing things slightly out of place where Kara had smacked into a couple items when she got pushed aside. Slightly worried, Poppy glances at Branch who was having a hard time staying on his feet. "What happened, Branch?"

Branch just shakes his head a moment. "Came in to find out the reasons why and she wrapped me up in her hair and tried to rape me. If it wasn't for Basil being in here with me, goodness knows how far Kara would have gotten with that. I don't even want to know her reasons why now. I want her dead. After all she has done to me recently, banishment isn't an option anymore." He starts moving towards the door, only to collapse in Guy Diamond's arms and out cold. He wasn't in any condition to be doing anything other than rest. Basil glances towards the other guys where he could smell them from and sighs. "I guess he's not gonna be carrying out the death sentence. Who among is will carry out his wishes on this? Not sure I have it in me to do it. I just wanna get him back to his bunker and get him into his own bed so he can rest and recover."

The other guys glance at each other a moment before they all start gawking at Biggie as he volunteers to handle the problem. Creek was more stunned than the others. "Seriously, Biggie? You wanna handle this? You're so sweet though, and so... gentle. I never expected for YOU to be the one willing to do something like this." Even the others were taken off guard but Biggie just shakes his head. "She made it look like I was involved in Branch's poisoning when I wasn't. I'm involved even when I didn't want to be. Seeing as how we're all in love with Branch in our own ways, I can't just stand by and let her get away with almost killing him and then attempting to rape him. He's not her's to claim. I don't see him being with me either but I do see him with you Creek, and Guy... and maybe even Basil as well though Basil is 3 years too young."

"Pft, please. My parents were 15 and 16 when they mated and had me, so my being 15 is irrelevant. I appreciate you being honest though Biggie. If you need anyone to talk to later, you can always come talk to any of us. I'm sure you know that already as it is." Basil walks over and gently picks up Branch in his arms, cradling the survivalist close to his body as he headed for the door. "I'll get him back to his bunker and likely be staying with him till he's recovered. If you guys wanna visit later, I doubt he would mind too much." He steps out of Kara's pod and starts heading in the direction of the bunker, searching for the scent of the specific plants he had placed close to the bunker door in order to find it easier.

Back at Kara's pod, Poppy was giving Kara the evil eye before handing Biggie a large blade to do what needed to be done. "Make it quick Biggie. Last thing we need is for her to alert predators with a slow death. The smell would be too obvious. If you don't want to use a blade though, there's some incinerator plants just on the outskirts of the village. Feed her to them if needed and that will take the responsibility mostly off of you. She wouldn't be dying by your hands then, but by those carnivorous plants. Don't let her escape if you can help it. If she manages to avoid the plants, finish her off. We don't need any further problems from her." Poppy ensures Biggie had a hold of the blade and leaves the pod with Guy Diamond and Creek, not wanting to see whatever Biggie had plans to do.

Biggie just waits till they left and had the door shut before turning to Kara and giving her a look he never showed anyone. "Your life is done. You hurt Branch, tried to frame me, and hurt others through us. You have caused enough problems." He moves forward quickly and swipes the blade one time, fast enough where Kara couldn't avoid it. Her eyes widen a moment before she hits the floor, blood spilling out everywhere from where her head was nearly severed from her body. Biggie turns quickly, already feeling sick to his stomach, and runs from the pod, shutting the door behind him and then puking all over the ground in front of the pod. He hated the sight of blood, but the deed was done and Kara would be dead within moments. He turns and notices Poppy looking at him from a distance and seeing the blood on the blade. He tosses the blade away, not wanting to look at it anymore and breaks down crying, thinking nobody would trust him after he just about decapitated someone. 

Everyone else had seen the bloody blade as well and knew what happened. Many of them walk over to console Biggie and started saying he was a hero for what he did, that it was either him or one of the others of the colony. Nobody blamed him for what he did and everyone seemed glad that he did away with the annoyance. Laurel wanders over along with the group and tilts Biggie's head up to his own since Biggie was on the ground in almost a fetal position. He lightly plants a kiss on Biggie's mouth, being gentle while doing so, and then smiling at him afterwards. "It's not your fault Biggie. You just handled what most of us wouldn't have had the guts to do. You're a hero to most of us and I'm sure Branch will feel the same when he wakes up and realizes what you did for him. Just know that none of us hold anything against you for protecting Branch in the way you did. Branch may be overly paranoid at times and totally odd, but we all love him in our own ways. I think if we had been in your position, we likely would have done the same."

Biggie sighs deep and looks Laurel in the eyes a moment, not even commenting on how amazing the kiss had felt to him. He didn't want to push his luck, regardless of Laurel's like of other males. He slowly gets up and nods a moment before glancing at the others around him. "I can't go back in there. Blood makes me sick, as is obvious, but we do need to get rid of the blood and the body, to keep predators away if nothing else. That's at least something Branch would say if he was here right now instead of being unconscious from still being sick. If anyone can help with that, it would be appreciated."

Over the course of the next few hours, the other trolls gather together and clear the pod out of the area, setting it in range of some incinerator plants which waste no time in torching the whole thing and sucking it all up. The blood smell and the body went right along with the rest of the pod, removing any traces of the odor from the air. Branch's pet Tokami was nearby watching the whole thing and seemed to be content with Kara being gone as well. It was already getting along well with the rest of the colony and would prove to be a great guardian for them as it got older.

Back at Branch's bunker, Basil was tending to Branch, making sure to keep cool compresses on his forehead and keeping fluids on standby. He wanted to claim Branch right then and there, but with Branch being out cold, he wouldn't be any better than Kara if he tried to. He at least needed to wait till Branch was awake and starting to feel better before he laid claim on the handsome survivalist. He was more than eager to claim him and likely wouldn't even care if Creek and Guy joined in the fun. Secretly, he loved them as well. The aroma's they all gave off were so unique and alluring to him, he had to claim them all. He was a teenager on a mission at that point and he was going to enjoy himself making it happen.

...  
Naughty naughty Basil lol and yayyyy.. Kara is dead. poor Biggie though *shudders* he needs some lovins later lol


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little naughty down in the bunker

It took another day before Branch started to feel better. He slowly sits up and looks around, not even remembering how he got into his own bed. He quickly notices the glass of water and pain killers on his nightstand next to the bed and makes use of them. His head was pounding and his stomach was doing flops in his belly. He didn't remember much of what had happened following his arrival at Kara's pod the day before. His nose picks up the scent of something being cooked a moment later so he slips out of his bed, changes clothes into something clean, and heads through the bunker towards the kitchen. When he turned the corner to the kitchen, he stops and raises an eye at Basil in the kitchen trying to cook.

Being careful to not scare Basil, he shifts his foot to make some noise, watching Basil's ear twitch as he does so. "Didn't want to startle you but you know cooking can be risky when it's a kitchen you aren't 100% familiar with." He steps up beside Basil and watches him prep up some omelets with an ease that surprised him considering he knew Basil was blind. "Those do look amazing though. Just please don't burn yourself." He squeaks when Basil's hair lightly swats him across the chest and towards the entryway of the kitchen. "I won't burn myself if you simply stay out of range. You were sick last night and I don't wanna risk you getting hurt at this point. As it is, I have plans and don't want anything happening to hinder those plans." Basil's voice carried a naughty edge to it when he mentioned plans, causing Branch to blush deep red.

"Plans huh? Well, you're only 15 but you made a valid point yesterday when you said your own parents were 15 and 16 when they first did things, so I can't say I blame you for wanting to do things too. Keep in mind though, I'm 18, almost 19. Others might find it a little odd if things get super serious between us. They might even try to say I instigated this." Branch squeaks a moment when Basil turns off the stove, turns around, and clamps a hand over his mouth. It wasn't till Basil moved his hand and replaced it with his lips that Branch fully understood what Basil had in mind. The hand going up into Branch's hair was the next major clue as the hair was only messed with by romantic couples. It was considered an intimate act by most of the colony. The only ones unaware of this were the kids who had yet to learn about the birds and the bees.

Basil pulls back after the brief kiss fest with the survivalist and places the omelets on a couple plates before passing one to Branch. "Let's go eat first. You're going to need the energy as it is considering what I am planning." He winks slyly at Branch before making his way to the table and feeling around for the chair. He knew that the chairs often times got shifted around and he wanted to make sure the seat was under him when he went to sit down. Branch was grateful that Basil was blind at that point because the bright blush on his face was enough to indicate what that simple kiss had done to him. He shifts slightly and glances down, noticing he had a problem already. He wasn't expecting to have gotten worked up that much from a simple kiss. He sits down opposite of Basil at the table and digs into the omelet, not even noticing the odd flavor mixed in with it at first. It wasn't till he was further into the omelet that he noticed the taste and raises an eye at Basil. "I guess the omelet was part of your plan. I should have noticed it way sooner but I didn't. Plopping kelvar leaves in there was a sneaky move." He didn't even sound mad, more amused than anything.

Basil smirks slightly and grins in his direction. "Well, they have several uses. They give energy, they boost metabolism, and they make us super horny as well. I guess it is safe to say it was part of the plan. Wanted to make sure you were well enough to handle a little romp under the sheets." He snickers slightly having already picked up on the scent of Branch's arousal. "You didn't even have to eat it to get worked up as it is. The kiss seemed to have done plenty for that, but the kelvar will ensure you stay in the mood for a few hours." He raises a foot and runs it up Branch's leg under the table, feeling the increasing warmth as the kelvar took hold in Branch's system. Branch tried to shift away from the trailing foot but didn't move soon enough before Basil's foot glided across his arousal, showing just how eager his body was becoming. "Naughty Branch, you're already eager for what lays ahead. Finish your omelet and don't worry my sexy little survivalist. I'll make ya feel better soon enough." Basil chuckles when he feels Branch shift slightly knowing how just his words alone were having an effect on him.

Branch finishes off what was left of his omelet, no longer caring that kelvar was mixed in with it. His body was already screaming to be taken, to be claimed by the much younger male in front of him. He kinda wondered if Creek and Guy would show up as well. The ideas floating through his head at that point were enough to make the entire colony blush, he was certain of it. His thoughts were pondering the idea of being taken by Basil, Creek, and Guy and having them all for his mates. His vivid imagination made him groan slightly, causing Basil to chuckle. "Oh hush you rotten little imp. Putting that kelvar in my food is giving me seriously naughty thoughts." He shakes his head when Basil says that was the whole idea and busts up laughing. "You're a brat."

It was right around that time that Guy and Creek decided to make a trip to the bunker. They had some food with them for later, some chocolate syrup that had been requested by Basil for whatever reason, and some silk ribbons. Guy and Creek glance at the syrup and ribbons and then each other before getting matching naughty expressions on their faces. "Heyyyyy Creeeeeeekkk... I think our little Basil is planning something naughtyyyyy for our sweetie Branch. How about we go join in the fun yes?" Guy glances at Creek to catch the reaction and snickers at Creek's red face. "Yes, I think that would be a very nice idea. I wanna claim that sweet little tushy of Branch's anyways so if sharing with you and Basil is what's involved, that's okay by me."

Back down in the bunker, Basil waits till Branch was done eating and then places the dirty dishes into the sink to wash later. He could easily smell now how worked up Branch was getting and wanted to take care of business. He wanders over to the survivalist, runs a hand across his face and up into his hair before placing him into another lip lock while getting him to stand up. Branch was clearly taller than him but with the hold he had on his head, he could easily bring Branch's head down to his own to keep his lips occupied. "Let's go take care of your little problem, shall we?" He snickers when he runs a hand down Branch's chest and down the front of his shorts, getting a low moan from the older male. He leads him back towards the bedroom, divesting Branch and himself of their clothes along the way. He backs the survivalist up until Branch's legs touch the bed, causing him to sit down and lay back against the mossy bed. Basil was already licking his fingers to get them moist and inserting a finger up into Branch's opening, getting a low whimper from him in doing so. "Don't worry love, I'll go easy on you... for now."

It didn't take long for Basil to prep Branch seeing as how Branch's body was already super hot and wet from the kelvar. His body was wanting it now and he raises his leg and places it around Basil's hip, rubbing his foot across Basil's butt as he does so. Basil, feeling how eager Branch was, raises both legs up and positions himself, plunging deep into Branch's warm depths, getting a deep moan from Branch as he does so. "Oh my God.. Basil.." He groans as Basil gently pushes the remainder of the way inside, not caring that he was being dominated by a younger troll. He'd have to give Basil some payback later if he had the energy to do so. The room starts filling with whimpers and moans as they increase the pace, not even realizing that Guy and Creek had entered the bunker at that point.

Guy and Creek make it to the base floor of the bunker and glance around. They notice the trail of clothes that led from the dining area to the bedroom and snicker slightly. Guy shakes his head when he hears moaning from the other room. "Seems they started without us, Creek. Maybe we should go join in the fun, yes?" Creek just nods and darts up the hallway to the bedroom, eager to join in the action he could clearly hear inside the bedroom. He peeks in while waiting for Guy to show up and notices Basil pounding Branch into the bed, making him moan in such low, deep tones, that it made even Creek and Guy get horny just from the sounds. They slip into the room behind the pair on the bed and watch a few moments. Basil, having heard them enter, simply glances over his shoulder in the direction he could hear them in and smirks. "So, you boys gonna join in or just watch? He's gonna be good to go for hours, so don't worry, you'll have your chances to nail him too."

Basil turns back to what he was doing and spills his load deep into Branch's body, causing Branch to moan super loud. He gently pulls out and moves aside so Creek and Guy could have a chance. Branch looks at the other two males and gives them a look like 'well, you want some or what?'. The three males take turns over the next few hours claiming Branch and each other. Branch even decided to do a little payback and nailed each of them in turn. It was 6 hours later when all of them were sprawled across the bed, curled up in each others arms, not caring that they were all sore and super sticky. It had been well worth it and they knew there would be many more days of this to follow.

...  
naughty chapter lol whewwww lol


End file.
